


À travers l'espace et le temps

by Felicia_Vardya



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Torchwood
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multi
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 07:13:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27169819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Felicia_Vardya/pseuds/Felicia_Vardya
Summary: 50 drabbles, 50 ships avec Jack Harkness.Situations diverses et variées, timelines différentes pour chaque drabbles, crossover prévus.
Relationships: Jack Harkness/Ianto Jones, Jack Harkness/John Hart, Jack Harkness/Rose Tyler, Ninth Doctor/Jack Harkness
Comments: 12
Kudos: 3





	1. Au parc d'attraction [Jack/Rose]

Étonnement, ça n'était pas Rose qui avait souhaiter cette virée dans un parc d'attraction. C'était Jack. Le jeune homme était surexcité comme un gosse, et ça avait amusé autant Rose que le Docteur jusqu'à ce qu'il dise que c'était la première fois qu'il avait l'occasion d'aller dans un parc d'attraction. Pour cette sortie, le Docteur avait accepté de suivre les deux humains, un parc d'attraction avait l'avantage d'être à l'air libre donc il ne serait pas enfermé pendant des heures dans une salle en compagnie d'humains bruyant.  
  
Pas sûr que le côté bruyant lui soit épargné.  
  
Mais Rose lui avait attraper d'autorité la main quand il avait envisagé à voix haute de les accompagnés. Alors, il ne pouvait pas se défilé. Bon en même temps, ça n'était pas comme si le Docteur voulait se défilé, il était avec ses amis, et malgré tous les stupides singes qui les entouraient, c'était assez agréable.  
  
Ils avaient fait quelques attractions -pas les plus remuantes-. Ils avaient tous les trois des barbes à papas. Et tout se passait bien. Pour une fois ils n'avaient pas besoin de courir. Ils profitaient d'une fin d'après midi agréable.  
  
Et ils finirent par tomber sur un de ces stands de jeu d'adresse payants à l'intérieur du parc. Jack regarda Rose avec un sourire.  
  
« Tu veux laquelle ? » Demanda-t-il en montrant les peluches d'un geste du bras.  
  
Rose sembla réfléchir pendant quelques instants, puis, elle désigna la plus grande peluche du stand. Un grand ours dont la fourrure semblait presque blonde à la lumière du soleil.  
  
Le Docteur lâcha la main de Rose pour prendre la barbe à papa de Jack et le laisser montrer ses talents aux jeux d’adresses. Et pour être doué, il l’était. L’homme qui tenait le stand était bouche bée. Et finalement après de longues minutes, pendant lesquelles plusieurs personnes s’étaient attroupée autour d’eux pour regarder Jack, le jeune homme atteignit le score nécessaire pour la peluche que Rose voulait.  
  
La blonde afficha un énorme sourire quand Jack lui tendit la peluche géante, prenant l’ours en peluche dans ses bras -un peu difficilement vu la taille de la bestiole- elle réussit à plaqué un baiser sur la joue de son petit ami.  
  
Ils quittèrent le parc peu avant la fermeture, pour rejoindre le TARDIS.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Défis de l'Enfer de Dante :  
> Fandom du 19/06/2020 : Doctor Who [Fandom de la semaine]  
> Défi couple 256 : Jack Harkness / Rose Tyler [Foire aux couples]  
> Lieu du 14/10/2020 : Un parc d'attraction [Lieu du jour]  
> Foire aux duos 82 : Rose Tyler / Le Docteur [Foire aux duos]  
> Personnage 96 : Jack Harkness [Foire aux personnages]  
> Couleur du 26/08/2020 : Blond [Couleur du jour]  
> Défi de Sarah et Voirloup n°74 : écrire sur un personnage avec une peluche géante [Les défis de Sarah et Voirloup]  
> Situation 31 : Un personnage A offre une peluche dans un parc d'attraction à un personnage B [1001 situations]  
> H : Harkness Jack (DW) [Alphabet des personnages]  
> 50 nuances de Jack Harkness [50 nuances]  
> Célébrité du 17/09/2020 : John Barrowman [Célébrité du jour]  
> La première fois dans un parc d'attraction [Premières fois]  
> Titre du 04/08/2020 : "À travers l'espace et le temps" [Titre du jour]  
> Les 50 Drabbles (couple 1) [50 drabbles]  
> Thème 29 : A travers l’espace et le temps [7 couples pour un thème]  
> Jack Harkness [Shippez vos personnages]  
> Deux cent trente-cinquième baiser : Un baiser sur la joue [Le défis des baisers]  
> Défi baiser 17 : Un baiser d'un(e) blond(e) [Foire aux baisers]  
> Ecrire sur un être humain [Qui est-ce]  
> écrire sur une personne blonde [Vol partiel ou complet d'un défi]  
> Défi de l’extrême : Vingt-deuxième défi de l'extrême : Combiner au moins 15 défis dans un drabble (max. 500 mots) [Défi de l'extrême]


	2. Une danse Docteur ? [Jack/Docteur (Nine)]

La musique résonnait jusqu’à l’extérieur du TARDIS dont les portes avaient été ouvertes, Jack avait mit en route les musique de Glenn Miller et plus précisément Moonlight Serenade dès qu’ils s’étaient poser. Les deux hommes avaient laissés Rose sur Terre, chez sa mère, elle leur avait dit qu’elle en avait marre de les voir se regarder comme ils le faisaient. Et qu’ils étaient chiant. Jack n’avait fait que rire, et le Docteur n’avait pas vraiment comprit.  
  
Mais le regard entendu des deux humains signifiait qu’ils s’étaient parfaitement comprit, pour le plus grand agacement du Docteur. Qui avait ronchonner pendant un moment. Et désormais appuyé contre la console, il regardait Jack qui était sortit du TARDIS et qui dansait en solitaire.  
  
Grâce aux portes grande ouvertes, la lumière du vaisseau éclairait parfaitement la scène. Et le Docteur avait beaucoup de mal à résister à l’envie de rejoindre Jack.  
  
Jack s’arrêta après un moment et se tourna vers le Docteur.  
  
« Doooc ! Allez venez danser ! »  
  
« Je ne suis pas sûr... »  
  
« Vous savez danser Doc ! Et vous me devez une danse. S’il vous plaît, dansez avec moi. On a que les étoiles et cette charmante dame comme témoins. » _Charmante dame_ , c’était bien Jack Harkness de faire du charme même au TARDIS.  
  
Le Docteur bougonna un peu, mais rejoignit le jeune homme qui lui adressa un magnifique sourire. Et okay, pour voir ce genre de sourire, il pouvait bien danser.  
  
Le Docteur se laissa guider, fermant les yeux et profitant de l’instant présent. Il n’avait pas encore vraiment comprit ce que Rose avait sous entendu. Mais peu importe, danser avec Jack était agréable. Et il perdit quelque peu la notion du temps, la musique résonnait toujours, les chansons défilaient, et _Moonlight Serenade_ revenait souvent. _In the mood_ aussi revenait souvent. Comme un rappel de quand ils s’étaient rencontré.  
  
« Doc. » Chuchota le jeune homme sans cesser de danser, et sans le lâcher.  
  
« Jack ? »  
  
« Si je vous embrasse, vous allez pas me coller une gifle, hein ? »  
  
La question prit le Seigneur du Temps par surprise, ok, il ne s’attendait pas à ça. Et il devait avouer que ça ne lui déplairait pas. … C’est à cet instant qu’il comprit ce que Rose avait sous entendu, il se traita mentalement d’idiot.  
  
« Non, je ne ferais pas ça. »  
  
« Bien. » Et Jack agrippa la nuque du Seigneur du Temps pour le rapprocher et l’embrasser, sans cesser de danser.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Défis de l'Enfer de Dante :**  
>  ACTION 7 : Inviter quelqu’un à danser [Foire aux folles actions]  
> Docteur (Nine) (Doctor Who 2005) [La semaine des personnages]  
> D - Danse [Alphabet des thèmes]  
> Cent quatre vingt neuvième baiser : Un baiser pendant une danse [Le défi des baisers]  
> Défi couple 417 : Jack Harkness/Docteur [Foire aux couples]  
> Fandom du 19/06/2020 : Doctor Who [Fandom de la semaine]  
> H : Harkness Jack (DW) [Alphabet des personnages]  
> Deux centième drabble à l'infini : Le Docteur / Jack Harkness [Drabble à l'infini]  
> Drabble Tag 354 :  
> Couple : Jack Harkness/Docteur (n'importe quelle incarnation)  
> Contrainte : Jack invite le Docteur à danser [Drabble tag]  
> Personnage 96 : Jack Harkness [Foire aux personnages]  
> Couple du 04/08/2020 : Jack Harkness/Docteur [Couple du jour]  
> Prénom 33 : Jack [Le défi des prénoms]  
> Mot du 02/06/2020 : Danse [Mot du jour]  
> Lieu du 09/09/2020 : TARDIS [Lieu du jour]  
> Célébrité du 17/09/2020 : John Barrowman [Célébrité du jour]  
> 27) 50 nuances de Jack Harkness [50 nuances]  
> Les 50 drabbles [Les 50 drabbles]  
> Situation 177 : Un personnage A et un personnage B dansent sous les étoiles [1001 situations]  
> Personnage 96 : Jack Harkness [Foire aux personnages]  
> Titre du 04/08/2020 : "À travers l'espace et le temps" [Titre du jour]  
> Thème 5 : Danse avec moi [7 couples pour un thème]  
> écrire sur un perso dont le prénom commence par J [Vol partiel ou complet d'un défi]  
> Musique du 16/11/2020 : https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Mr7Tu5UlrhE [Musique du jour]  
> Défi Sarah et Voirloup n°169 - Placer le mot Lumière [Les défis de Sarah et Voirloup]  
> Défi baiser 36 : Un baiser sous les étoiles [Foire aux baisers]  
> Vingt-deuxième défi de l'extrême : Combiner au moins 15 défis dans un drabble (max. 500 mots) [Défis de l'extrême]


	3. Une journée épuisante [Jack/John]

Jack était fatigué quand il rentra après la journée d’entraînement de nouvelles recrues de l’Agence du Temps, il avait été nommé formateur à temps partiel depuis quelques jours, et c’était épuisant. John était là, en train de lire, bien installé sur le canapé. John avait été blesser lors de leur dernière mission, donc il était coincé à l’appartement, et Jack devait entraîner des idiots incapables. Oui, ils l’étaient totalement. Bon sang, il n’avait pas été aussi idiot quand l’Agence l’avait recruté, si ? Et il n’avait pas été aussi peu doué.  
  
Jack enleva sa veste qu’il jeta sur le dossier d’une et se laissa tomber sur le canapé à côté de son amant.  
  
« Dure journée ? » Se moqua le blond sans lever les yeux de son livre.  
  
« Longue et épuisante journée. » Répondit Jack en s’installant confortablement, il cala sa tête contre l’épaule de John.  
  
« A ce point ? » Demanda John en lui jetant un coup d’œil.  
  
« Ils sont idiot. Et horriblement incapable. » Marmonna Jack. « On était pas les meilleurs, mais franchement... ils sont tellement peu doué que ça fait peur. »  
  
« Mon pauvre Jack. Je dirais que tu as besoin d’une sieste. »  
  
Jack marmonna un peu. Et se cala un peu plus confortablement alors que John reprenait sa lecture à voix haute. Et c’est bercer par la voix de son amant que Jack finit par s’endormir. John continua de lire pendant un moment, et quand il s’arrêta il jeta un coup d’œil à Jack et il le regarda dormir pendant quelques instants avant de reprendre sa lecture, cette fois sans que ça ne soit à voix haute.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> John Hart (Torchwood) [La semaine des personnages]  
> Défi couple 416 : Jack Harkness/John Hart [Foire aux couples]  
> Lieu du 26/09/2020 : en dehors de la planète Terre [Lieu du jour]  
> Fandom du 18/08/2020 au 25/08/2020 : Torchwood [Fandom de la semaine]  
> H : Harkness Jack (DW) [Alphabet des personnages]  
> Personnage 96 : Jack Harkness [Foire aux personnages]  
> Prénom 33 : Jack [Le défi des prénoms]  
> Célébrité du 17/09/2020 : John Barrowman [Célébrité du jour]  
> 27) 50 nuances de Jack Harkness [50 nuances]  
> Les 50 drabbles [Les 50 drabbles]  
> Personnage 96 : Jack Harkness [Foire aux personnages]  
> Titre du 04/08/2020 : "À travers l'espace et le temps" [Titre du jour]  
> Mot du 05/08/2020 : Dormir [Mot du jour]  
> Situation 70 : Un personnage A s'endort sur l'épaule d'un personnage B [1001 situations]  
> ACTION 35 : S’endormir sur un canapé [Foire aux folles actions]  
> Thème 10 : Sieste [7 couples pour un thème]  
> écrire sur un perso dont le prénom commence par J [Vol partiel ou complet d'un défi]  
> Couleur du 26/08/2020 : Blond [Couleur du jour]  
> Mignonnerie du 21/08/2020 A fait la lecture à B [Mignonnerie du jour]  
> Vingt-deuxième défi de l'extrême : Combiner au moins 15 défis dans un drabble (max. 500 mots) [Défis de l'extrême]


	4. A thousand years [Jack/Ianto]

La Faille se tenait tranquille depuis quelques jours, et Jack avait décidé d’en profiter. Il avait emmener Ianto au restaurant, puis, au lieu de rentrer pour finir la nuit chez Ianto, il l’avait emmener dans un parc. Profiter de la présence de Ianto et pouvoir regarder les étoiles, d’aussi loin qu’il se souvenait il avait toujours été fasciné par le ciel et les étoiles, il ne pouvait pas demander mieux pour finir cette soirée. Il avait tenté de résister, mais il était tomber amoureux. Encore. Il savait qu’il aurait le cœur brisé, encore une fois, soit quand Ianto partirait, soit à sa mort. Et il ne lui resterait que des souvenirs. Alors pour le moment il voulait profiter de ce bonheur qu’il savait éphémère. Il haïssait cette foutue immortalité, oh il n’en voulait pas à Rose elle avait penser bien faire, mais parfois il aurait préféré rester mort.  
  
Stoppant sa marche, Jack serra Ianto contre lui, enroulant ses bras autour de la taille du gallois.  
  
« Jack ? » Un vague « oui » répondit à Ianto. « Tu veux bien chanter pour moi ? »  
  
Ianto l’avait grillé en train de chanter alors ? Pourquoi pas. Tout en commençant à chanter doucement, à mi-voix, il fit se retourner Ianto entre ses bras. L’immortel ferma les yeux, entraînant son compagnon dans une danse sans musique, juste au rythme de la chanson.  
  
_I have died everyday, waiting for you  
__Darling, don't be afraid, I have loved you for a thousand years  
__I'll love you for a thousand more  
  
__And all along I believed, I would find you  
__Time has brought your heart to me, I have loved you for a thousand years  
  
_« _I'll love you for a thousand more..._ » Termina Jack avant d’embrasser Ianto. Il avait décidé d’oublier son immortalité, d’oublié qu’il finirait par perdre Ianto un jour. Il valait mieux profiter de l’instant présent.  
  
« Je t’aime, mon cœur t’appartient à jamais. » Murmura Jack lorsqu’il mit fin au baiser, rouvrant les yeux pour plongé son regard dans celui du jeune homme. Il l’aimait plus que ceux et celles qu’il avait put aimé avant. Et il pouvait voir le doute dans le regard de Ianto, oh il savait parfaitement de quoi il avait peur, ce qui l’inquiétait. « Je ne te laisserai pas, même quand tu sera vieux. Et je ne t’oublierai jamais. » Parce qu’il était incapable d’oublier ceux et celles qu’il avait aimé, et comme il aimait Ianto plus que tous les autres... « Peut importe les siècles qui s'écoulerons sans toi à mes cotés, je t'aimerai pour toujours, Ianto. »  
  
_I have died everyday, waiting for you  
__Darling, don't be afraid, I have loved you for a thousand years  
__I'll love you for a thousand more  
  
__And all along I believed, I would find you_  
_Time has brought your heart to me, I have loved you for a thousand years  
__I'll love you for a thousand more._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Défis de l'Enfer de Dante**  
>  Musique du 01/01/2021 : https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bFFK42qNUQ0 [Musique du jour]  
> Fanvidéo du 04/12/2020 : https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3r2adGehK1g [Fanvideo du jour]  
> Deux cent quatre-vingt-onzième drabble à l'infini : Jack Harkness / Ianto Jones [Drabble à l'infini]  
> Couple 57 : Ianto/jack  
> Prompt : "Peut importe les siècles qui s'écoulerons sans toi à mes cotés, je t'aimerai pour toujours, Ianto."  
> Mignonnerie : Jack et Ianto se promènent sous les étoiles [Couple, prompt, mignonnerie]  
> Sagittaire : Un personnage A emmène un personnage B dans un parc, la nuit, pour regarder les étoiles. [Horoscope]  
> écrire un Ianto/Jack tous mignon [Foire au couple]  
> Couple du 19/072020 : Jack Harckness / Ianto Jones [Couple du jour]  
> faire un Jack qui chante pour Ianto [Cap ou pas cap]  
> Jack Harkness [Shippez votre personnage]  
> 27) 50 nuances de Jack Harkness [50 nuances]  
> H : Harkness Jack (DW) [Alphabet des personnages]  
> Prénom 33 : Jack [Le défi des prénoms]  
> Fandom du 18/08/2020 au 25/08/2020 : Torchwood [Fandom de la semaine]  
> Les 50 drabbles [Les 50 drabbles]  
> Mot du 16/08/2020 : Étoiles [Mot du jour]  
> 599\. immortalité [Si tu l'oses]  
> Prompt 119 : « Tu veux bien chanter pour moi ? » [Prompt par millier]  
> Personnage 96 : Jack Harkness [Foire aux personnages]  
> Défi des adultes 172 - Ecrire une relation avec un alien [Le défi des adultes]  
> Lieu du 28/12/2020 Cardiff [Lieu du jour]  
> Célébrité du 29/11/2020 : Gareth David-Lloyd [Célébrité du jour]  
> Défi baiser 36 : Un baiser sous les étoiles [Foire aux baisers]  
> Emotion de la semaine du 08/02/2020 au 14/12/2020 : Amoureux [Emotion de la semaine]  
> je t’aime 31 : Je t’aime, mon cœur t’appartient à jamais [Je t'aime]  
> Deux cent quatre vingt troisième baiser : Un baiser entre deux personnes ayant un grand écart d'âge [Le défi des baisers]  
> Défi de Sarah et Voirloup n°70 : écrire sur quelqu’un fasciné par le ciel et les étoiles [Les défis de Sarah et Voirloup]  
> Situation 329 : A et B observent les étoiles [1001 situations]  
> I - Immortalité [Alphabet des thèmes]  
> Jack Harkness (Torchwood) [Vol partiel ou complet d'un défi]  
> Thème 5 : Danse avec moi [7 couples pour un thème]  
> ACTION 118 : Serrer quelqu’un dans ses bras [Foire aux folles actions]  
> Titre du 04/08/2020 : "À travers l'espace et le temps" [Titre du jour]  
> Vingt-deuxième défi de l'extrême : Combiner au moins 15 défis dans un drabble (max. 500 mots) [Défis de l'extrême]


End file.
